Harry Potter: Slytherin Romance
by OneMuse
Summary: My first shot at a fanfic. This is an ongoing story between Draco Malfoy and a character of my own creation. I would love love love criticism and/or praise : Oh and I do call dibs on my own character in here. She'll be a recurring one. Well enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"…and you will be testing the potion on whomever I assign you to partner up with…No, no buts , I shall be picking partners this time so yes, you and…Potter…will be separated," droned the greasy Potions master Professor Severus Snape, "Well let me see. Weasley and Granger…Miss Granger please do not let Weasley near the potion, I do not need any deaths in my classroom today. Potter and Finnegan. Thomas and Patil. Brown and Longbottom…on second thought, Longbottom works alone so there are no accidental injuries today. Mr. Finnegan's ears are finally even. Brown and…Parkinson. Miss Parkingson, I'm sorry to separate you from Mr. Malfoy but you to have gotten no work done in this class as partners and I have decided separating the happy couple is the only way to go. So Mr. Malfoy and…hmm…well it seems that Miss Jeckyll is the only one left. So you'll be working with her. Now everyone get to work. I'm expecting a completed and relatively correct potion in… 25 minutes!" The dreary professor wandered back over to his desk and picked up a book to tune out the class for the next 25 minutes. "Oh and one more thing…students. These are the partners that you will be with for the remainder of the school year. Good luck."The groups got together and started assembling their ingredients and equipment, with occasionally bursts of laughter or angry shouting.

Draco Malfoy, dashing, blonde, rich, Slytherin, is not used to being told who to work with, especially not by Professor Snape! "My father will have you fired for this," he muttered under his breath. Draco looked to the back of the room at his partner. Kalyope Jeckyll was a fellow Slytherin, a pureblood thank goodness. But she rarely spoke to anyone. If Draco thought he was exclusive about who he interacted with, Kaly was even worse! It was a known fact around the school that Kaly looked down on everyone. Though it was with good reason. Her mother was a Greek heiress and her father had some sort of top secret job in the Ministry of Magic. Her family had both gobs of wealth and were even said to be somehow related to the great Slytherin himself! Besides her wealth and power, Kaly was absolutely and irrevocably gorgeous. A true Greek goddess. Almost 6 feet tall and perfectly curvy, she had flawless deeply tanned skin, long dark curls and eyes that bordered on black. A strong Grecian nose, pouting lips, deep-set eyes and a perfectly oval face set off with dramatic clothing and make-up, Kaly would have had all the boys at school at her feet...if she didn't terrify them all. Draco shuddered as he thought of the rumors surrounding her. If what he's heard is true, she definitely isn't a virgin, is being commissioned by the Death Eaters to do top secret missions for the Dark Lord, spends her days planning how to overtake the entire world, and if you try to get to know her, she will kill you. Draco straightened up and arched his eyebrows. _Well_ he thought_ I do like a challenge. And Kalyope should be fun to break. Hope my girlfriend won't mind. Besides, Kaly's way hotter and richer than Pansy_.

With that, he sidled over to the dark figure hard at work mixing potions in the back of the class. Kaly looked at him through thickly black lined eyes. "So it seems I'm stuck with…you…for the year?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. "Hmm, well I'm the top student in our year, much to that mudblood Granger's dismay, and I don't need some spoiled bastard like you ruining it for me. Stay out of my way and you can be the potion guinea pig…if I need one. Got it? Good." Kalyope went back to mixing her potion and adding the ingredients. _Just my luck_ she mused_ to get stuck with Snape's pet. I'd bet anything this idiot won't do shit to help…and if he did, he'd just fuck up. Dumb pretty boy. I work better alone._ Draco sat watching her and thought_ Hmm… well then. Apparently she is as much of a bitch as everyone says. Well easy grade for me. I'll be passing potions without doing an ounce of work this year. I'll just let the wicked bitch of the west get what she wants. Too bad she's so damn sexy though. Fine piece of ass like that wasted…_


	2. Chapter 2

Class goes by, Draco working on his tan in the window, Kaly working hard on the potion, finishing up 10 minutes before the class ended. "Lovely . Another outstanding potion for one of MY house," Snape gloated before waving away his start pupil.

"Hey pretty boy! Off the damn desk!" Kaly snapped at Draco. "Chill girl...you know" he leered "I've heard that when a girl is mean to a guy...it means she wants to bang him..." He winked. "Uck! No chance! I don't go for egotistic, spoiled, pretty boys like you, greaseball!" Kaly scoffed then with a flip of her hair, strode out of the classroom.

Draco watched her swaying hips with interest. _Hmm_ he thought_ bitch really is a challenge. I'm gonna screw her...before this year's over, I'm gonna have that babe in my bed._ Draco smirked and returned to his window.

By this point, Kaly was outside by the lake, lost in thought. _Man_ she thought_ for a complete toolbag...he is one beautiful boy. Daaamn...I know I've sworn not to screw any more Hogwarts boys...but oh my he is freaking hot. Bet I could bang him...easy...hmmmm...no no no! Bad. Sworn off men! Especially one's who'd brag about banging me! Uck...why does he have to be so hot? Maaaybe one quick hook-up would be ok..._


	3. Chapter 3

She lay by the lake for several hours. After all, potions was her last class of the day. And she thought...no she knew...if she went back inside, she'd be tempted to go and find that devilishly good-looking spoiled asshole Draco Malfoy. _Uck_ she scoffed _I cannot...will not...fall for him. I'm through with boys, I don't need them. I need to focus on me. Improving myself! He'll just distract me. Besides...I'm not some damn prize. He'd fuck me...then tell everyone. I don't don't don't need him. I don't want him...I don't..._

Back inside the castle, Draco Malfoy was hiding in a window in the Great Hall also lost in thought. _How the hell is Kaly refusing me? I'm Draco Malfoy! Every girl would jump at a chance to get with me! What's wrong with her? Am I not...not...good enough? Wait...that's crazy. I'm obviously good enough. Stop thinking crazy Draco. I'm...amazing. Amazing. Powerful. Rich. Devastatingly good-looking. There...now I feel better. But really? Why doesn't she want me..._

Both Kaly and Draco stayed in their respective hide-aways all night. Awaking the next morning...  
Draco tumbled out of the window to the sound of the students leaving breakfast in the Great Hall. "Crap!" he grunted as he hit the ground. _How did I manage to sleep in the freaking window all night _he mused as he stumbled off to his first class of the day...which happened to be double potions with his new favorite person...Miss Kalyope.  
"Come along now Miss Kaly" said Hagrid after finding Kalyope asleep under a tree. "Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" she mumbled incoherently. "Well I think ya fell asleep under this here tree...but you should probably move along. Class starts in...err...now." "What! Fuck! I'm never late!" Kaly got up and bolted off to her first class...double potions.

BOOM! THUD! "OW!" "Fuck!" "Kaly?" "Draco?" "Erm...fancy meeting you here?" "Yeah I'll say" The two managed to collide in their rush to get to class. The crash resulted in both of them on the floor. Draco managed to scramble to his feet first, sticking out his hand. "Need help?" "Mmmm...yeah...thanks" She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Kaly stumbled forward...into his chest. "Oh shoot...I'm sorry. It's...these heels...and the morning...and...I'm sorry!" she hastily apologized. "Oh...um...n-no problem Kaly..." Draco just stared at her. "What? What are you looking at? Is my make-up down my face? Is my hair crazy? Did I forget to button my shirt? Shit I shouldn't have slept outside!" Kaly was freaking out. The way he was looking at her was so intense...she could even forget how much of an asshole he was supposed to be. _Those eyes. Damn. His beautiful grey eyes. _"No. No you look...you look...fine." Draco managed to say. _Wow. Even all disheveled...she's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Wait. Shit. What am I thinking? All I want from her is a good grade in potions...and maybe a hookup. Do. Not. Fall. For. Her. Do not! But wow. She really does look fiiiine._ "Well then...we should...ah...probably get to class then. Snape'll be wondering where we are." Kaly opened the door and beckoned him inside.

"Where were you two?" Snape bellowed "Never mind. My best students. 20 minutes late. Detention! No...I have a better idea. Since it's much too late for you to start the potion...you two shall go off to my storage cabinet and organize all my ingredients. GO!" The two scurried out of his class.

"Organizing his closet? My father will hear about this!" Draco fumed as they opened the door to Snape's storage closet. It was big...3 times the size of a regular closet. More than enough space for two people to comfortably sit and sort. "Oh shush Draco. Your all-powerful daddy isn't gonna help. Just get over here and help me work! God. Don't you do anything?" Kaly was starting to get aggravated as she climbed the ladder to start sorting the higher shelved. Draco stood beneath her. "Hah. Hey Kaly...just a reminder...you are wearing your uniform skirt. And you are on a ladder. Not to say I'm not enjoying the view of that red lace thong..." Draco purred. "What? Shit! Draco move right now! I'm getting down. Shit! I forgot." Kaly scurried to get down the ladder...but still managed to trip on the way down...again falling right into Draco's chest. "Well I can see you can't help falling for me, huh Kaly. Well I can't say I'm surprised. No woman can resist me." "You have such a big ego!" "That's not the only big thing about me..." "What? Draco! God! I don't need to hear that." She pressed herself up against the cabinets...as far away from him as she could in this small space. Though...she'd never admit this out loud...she definitely was liking how close she had to be to him...and about him being big? Well that she'd like to see for herself.  
_  
__Now it's time_ Draco thought_. I know I can get with this babe...and this is the best opportunity._ Draco walked up to Kaly and slid one arm around her waist and had the other against the wall.  
"Wh-what are you doing..." Kaly stuttered. _Kaly get a hold of yourself! You never act like this around boys! Take charge! You want him...go for him!_ She straightened up and pushed her chest toward him, lowering her eyes and pursing her lips. "Hmm...well come on Draco. What are you waiting for? An invitation? Or..." Kaly was cut off by Draco's kiss. His lips were pressed against hers...kissing her passionately and impatiently. Like he'd wanted this for a while. She kissed him back with equal passion and fervor. While they kissed, he had her pushed firmly against the cabinets and his hands were playing with the bottom of her untucked shirt, already fooling with some of the buttons. She, in turn, had one hand running through his bleach blonde hair and the other trailing down his defined chest.

Draco began trailing kisses down Kaly's neck, sprinkled with an occasional bite. He slowly worked his fingers to the buttons of her shirt...deftly beginning to undo the buttons...


	4. Chapter 4

...and pulled off her uniform top, leaving her in her little plaid skirt and a lacy red bra. He moved his hands up her back and started to undo her bra. Suddenly...the two were startled by the ringing bell and sprung apart.

"Shit!" Kayla yelped "I need to get to my next class! Umm...Draco?" "Yeah Kal?" "Can we...er...pretend this never happened?" "What?" "Er yeah...er you have a-a girlfriend...and I...well I have a reputation...and..." "You know...whatever...yeah...cool. I don't give a shit anyways."

Draco stormed out of the supply closet and off to his next class. _What the fuck just happened?_ he wondered while staring off at the board in Astronomy class._ That was going so well! Was I...not good? What the hell went wrong...?_

__Kaly, on the other hand, slumped down in the closet and put her head in her hands. _What the fuck just happened?_ she wondered. _Why why why did I say that? I was having so much fun. He's a damn good kisser...and Snape never goes to his supply closet until after lunch. We could've kept going! Why did I say that. I was really starting to like him too..._

__Later that day, in the dining hall, Draco and Kalyope sat as far away from each other at the dining table as possible.

Draco and Pansy were extra smoochy during dinner today. She had her hands all over him, running her fingers through his hair and over his chest. On his part, Draco only really paid attention to Pansy when he thought Kaly was watching he could pay attention to were the hickeys hiden beneath the collar of his shirt and the girl who gave them to him.

Kaly sat quietly, with a book of dark magic from the library on her lap. She kept her eyes down and her hair generally in her face, save the few glances she cast at Draco and Pansy._What does he even see in that...that skank? _she wondered_. She's not even hot!She's got a pug nose and and...limp hair...and...she's not hot! Or smart. Or talented. All she is...is obsessive! What the fuck! Maybe...if they broke up...we could..._"Excuse me?" a male voice interrupted her thoughts. Kaly looked up to see...


End file.
